Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next Gen 11: Ed n seek
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: The Eds try to engage in a game of hide and seek, but the game also involves cutting down Rayquaza's tree...
1. The Wondering

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next gen 11: Ed-n-seek**

**Chapter 1**

**The Wondering**

In Ed's house, the Eds were looking for stuff under the couches. Eddy stuck his head out with a clump of dust in his hand, and blew it away in the distance.

"Find anything Ed?" he asked. Ed was searching through a chair.

"3 potato chips and my old button." he said after gulping down some chips.

"No loot? I'm going back in." Eddy said before diving into the couch again.

"Hey c'mon double D and Metaknight, couch diving is lots of fun." Ed was going through every part of the chair."

"No Ed, you can get nasty scraches from a spring." Edd was searching through the covers via flashlight alongside Metaknight.

Suddenly Ed announced that he found something cool. This got the attention of the other 3.

"Dust mites!" Edd asked.

"Cash!" Eddy asked while sticking his head out of the couch.

"An ancient relic?" Metaknight asked.

"My lost issue of 'Slug-u-la' magazine." Ed answered.

Eddy's eyes narrowed."Tell me, Ed. What's it like to have buttered toast for a brain?"

Just as he said that, Ed and Edd hopped right on where his head was to read the magazine. Suddenly, Jonny and plank entered the room. They appeared to be looking for something. The Eds simply looked as the duo went across the room. They were going through drawers and behind bookshelfs.

"See anything Plank?" Jonny asked. Brief silence."Try where?"

Soon he ran toward a vase, using Plank like a metal detector. He grabbed the vase and shook it...and out fell Sarah!

"Plank found you!" He exclaimed.

"I guess this means I'm done also." A voice said. It was Lucario, hanging from a fan on the ceiling. Sarah walked away, looking defeated.

The Ed's looked at eachother, and darted out the door...


	2. Joining the game

**Chapter 2**

**Joining the game**

The Eds ran to the sidewalk. Once they got there, Nazz ran by, then Jimmy, and then Kevin, who unfortunatly ran them all over. As they came crashing to the ground(save for Metaknight), Eddy landed on Rolf.

"Hello Eddy!" Rolf said running with Eddy on his back.

"What's happinin' Rolf?" Eddy asked.

Suddently Rolf came to a stopping halt, sending Eddy off, looked at the ground, smiled, and buried his head in the soil like an ostrich.

"Heh heh, what's going on?" Eddy asked him again.

"I cannot hear you I am in England. Goodbye, I am off to the market." Rolf said under the ground.

Eddy soon turned his attention towards Kevin and jumped onto his bike.

"Hey Kevin," Eddy said behind the latter.

"Get off dork." Kevin snapped back.

"I know what your doing. You can't fool me. I'm too sma-OOFF!" Eddy stopped in mid sentence when Kevin biked into a tree hole, causing him to fall off.

"Eddy, it would be best to see this." Metaknight said. Eddy pushed them all aside and saw Jonny wedged between fence posts whith Plank in his hands, doing his best to look like a board.

"I don't get it," Eddy said waving his arms around."What gives?"

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" they heard Sarah.

"Oh yeah, hide and seek!" Eddy and the gang bust with exitement.

"Ah yes, a game of stealth, mind, and durability." Metaknight excaimed.

While Ganondorf was walking on the sidewalk, Eddy popped his head out of a fire hydrant.

"Ha! Becha never not you'd looked in here GanonDORK!" he said.

"It is Ganon-DORF!" the king roared as he slammed the top down.

Meanwhile Sarah was walking when Ed came by.

"Can we play Sarah?" he said with a very weak smile.

Sarah thought for a bit, and answered "NO!"

After that, Sarah walked by, only to have Ed rear his head out of a bush.

"Please, let us play Sarah." he said.

"Big brother we are in the middle of a game. COME BACK WHEN IT"S OVER!" he pulled Ed and let go, sending him back into the bush.

"Let us play and we'll give you Jonny 2 by 4." Eddy insisted to her.

"You are all ruining my turn!" Sarah excaimed.

"Hey Sarah," Ed said. Sarah turned to see him with everyone in his arms."Is the game over now?"

"Looks like it Ed." Eddy said with a smile. Soon the other kids gathered up and discused their next move with the Eds watching.

"Alright, you can play kids." Rayquaza said. The Eds jumped for joy!

"But, you have to be it." Kevin said. The Eds stopped in mid air.

"Piece of cake." Eddy said...


	3. Rayquaza's tree

**Chapter 3**

**Rayquaza's tree**

"One, two, got some glue..."

The Eds were counting near a small tree, with Ed obiously speaking, considering all the ryming. The other kids ran off as they did so. Ed kept counting and ryming.

"Three, four, at the store. Five, six, it really stinks."

"74, 75, 100!" Eddy interupted. "Ready or not, here we come! I know exactly were to look."

"Eddy," Metaknight insisted."I believe our glory is short lived."

He pointed at all the kids, all around a rather large oak tree.

"HOME FREE!" they said in union.

"Guess you're it again!" Sarah said. And with that the group ran off.

"We've gotta do something about this home free thing!" Eddy insisted."I know! We'll just cut this tree down and-"

"NO!" Edd and Metaknight said in union.

"What?"

"Eddy, that's Rayquaza's prize oak tree. He just planted it. If anyone where to do something to it, who knows what he might do?"

Eddy didn't think much of Edd's words."C'mon. Who cares if we just borrow his tree for a while."

_Later..._

Ed was pulling a wagon containing the others and Rayquaza's tree.

"This is taking way too long." Eddy complained."I Know what'll get em out!" he soon jumped off the tree and onto the street.

"Help me! Help! Somebody stole my purse! Oh somebody help." he made a fake female accent while trying to get everyone's attention. Metaknight slapped his glove against his face.

"You're not fooling anybody!" Lucario said from a distance.

Soon Ed tried something."Hey Plank! Your mom is calling!"

Suprisently, he got some response. Plank poked his head out of a bush, but darted back in.

"They must be cheating." Eddy said.

"Let's feed them." Ed said.

"I've got it!" Edd responed...


	4. Heat seeking and victory

**Chapter 4**

**Heat seeking and victory**

The Eds were waiting for Edd to finish what he was doing in his garage. An hour later, he was finished. The others rushed to see what he made, and found him with a pair of big binoculars.

"They're body - heat seeking goggles." Edd explained.

"Cool!" Ed said.

"How exactly did you make this?" Metaknight wondered.

"Let me see those!" Eddy snached the goggles out of Edd's arms.

"Oh, my turn Eddy! My turn!" Ed exclaimed.

"They don't work Double D."

"Please let me see! Let me see!"

"Allow me." Edd flipped a switch on the goggles, allowing Ed to see... a horrific red 2D rendering of Ed's joker like face! AHHHHHH! Eddy screamed at the mentally scarring scene as the goggles landed on Metaknight. He instantly fell over due to the weight of them.

"Perhaps Ed could use them." he said as he gave them to Ed.

"Hey Double D! This is how the monster from The Brainless Cyclops saw his victims! Raahhggg rahhggg!" Ed started doing a monster impression and landed on Edd.

"Quit lyin' around! We got a game to win!" Eddy reminded them.

_Later..._

"Hey look! Ed's a brainless Cyclops!" Eddy said as he, Metaknight, and Edd were carried on the wagon with the tree by Ed. Ed scanned the place for people when he came to a stop by a shak. He pointed to it as if there was someone in it. Eddy opened the doors, and found Sarah!

"Darn you Eddy!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Good boy Ed!" Eddy said as he handed Ed a dog biscuit.

"I am brainless!" Ed said as Sarah exited the shak.

"You will be when I'm through with you!" She snapped back.

"See ya sucker!" Eddy said back.

And so, the quaret found all the hiders one by one. Hiding spaces included Jonny and Plank in a bush, Kevin in a drainige pipe, Rolf in a lawn mower (eating grass), Lucario in the sewers, Rayquaza in a chimney, and others.

"Yay! Wer'e winning!" the Eds were celebrating when Ed came to a halt.

"Eddy, we forgot Jimmy!" he said.

"Big deal. We got home base." Eddy said back, only to realize that home base was nowhere to be seen."Hey! Where's home base?"

"There!" Metaknight pointed at the tree far from them. The Eds screamed. When they saw Jimmy comming toward it, they sceamed again.

'Why does that tree look so familiar?' Rayquaza thought to himself.

"Sick him Ed!" Eddy excaimed. Ed soon gave chase to Jimmy. Right before the young lad could reach the tree, Ed tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Yes! Now we can hide!" the Eds exclaimed.

"Jimmy's it! Jimmy's it!" Ed shouted.

"You'll never find us! Start counting and don't peek!" Eddy said. And with that the quaret ran off...


	5. The fake bush hideout

**Chapter 5**

**The fake bush hideout**

Eddy soon walked out of his house, carrying a ton of food with him. He walked past a counting Jimmy and to a bush. He soon knocked on it. Soon, a metal lid opened up revealing Ed.

"Oooh, Food!" he exclaimed as Eddy got into the bush. Deep inside however, this was no bush, it was acutually a metal hideout made to look like a bush.

"This is the best hiding spot." Eddy said as Ed snatched a doughnut from his hand.

"We could stay here forever!" Ed said.

"At your current consumption rate, it may only be minutes." Edd said.

"Indeed." Metaknight said.

"Pop?" Ed asked with a can of soda in hand.

"Yes plea-" Edd was cut off by a torrent of soda coming at him.

"Good one Ed!" Eddy exclaimed.

The others were so busy laghing when Edd unleashed a torrent of soda at him.

"Ah, a smart guy." Eddy said smugly as he shook a can of soda.

"Only when your around, Eddy." Edd said as he did much of the same.

"Pass the nuts!" Ed said as both torrents hit him.

"Now now children, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Metaknight said.

Soon, Ed was holding 3 cans, and began to shake them.

"NO ED!" the others shouted as he shook them.

KABOOM! The hide out skyrocketed into the sky, and came crashing down, the food following it.

Soon the Eds got up, and heard jimmy coming.

Jimmys coming!" Ed said.

"We need to hide!" Edd said.

"You're touching my face!" Eddy exclaimed. Then he looked for a hiding spot, and found a small dumpster. He opened it, and the Kankers came out!

"I didn't know YOU were playing!" Eddy yelled.

"Who's playin'" Lee said seductivly.

"AHHHH!" Eddy slammed the lid shut on the horrible trio's lips and ran away...


	6. Endings and pain

**Chapter 6**

**Endings and pain**

"You can run but you can't hide!" the Eds heard Jimmy call out.

"Jimmys getting closer!" Ed said under Eddy's legs.

"In there!" Eddy pointed and ran off with the others.

_Later..._

The Eds ran off to Eddy's house and hid in seperate places. Eddy hid in a portrait, Edd in a fishtank, Metknight as a sculpture, and Ed in... another cartoon. Aparrently he stumbled into a silent black and white show known as The Glippo Show.

Soon the Eds ran over the door towards the tree. Eddy got there first, but when the others got there, the tree went speeding down the road!

"HOOOMMEE FREEEE!" they exclaimed as they ran into Rayquaza!

"Hi!" Ed said to him as he gave them the dirty look.

CRASH!

The tree was soon a pile of giant broken pieces of bark.

"Home free!" Ed said as the others came out of the carnage. Rayquaza soon came out with one mad look.

"Ehhh, what's up, Ray Ray?" Edd nerviosly said.

_Later..._

For the rest of the day, the Eds were running from a steaming Rayquaza, who shot thunderbolts at them along the way.

**The End**.


End file.
